Bagheera/Gallery
Images of Bagheera from The Jungle Book. Promotional Images Msf jungle book cmi bagheera-01.jpg Bagheera01.gif|Bagheera in Jungle Cubs Ben Kingsley as Bagheera.jpg|Bagheera Ben Kingsley Bagheera Vine Poster.jpeg Bagheera Vine Poster 02.jpeg The-Jungle-Book-Special-Shoot BAGHEERA.jpg The Jungle Book 2016 Character Poster 04.jpg Stock Art disney_bagheera.gif disney_bagheera2.gif disney_bagheera3.gif Clipjcubs.gif Black cat.jpg 2 wild Cats.jpg|Bagheera clipart with Shere Khan clipbagh.gif clipbagheera.gif clipjungle42.gif clipjungle10.gif clipjungleturtle.gif mowgli_bagheera.gif clipbaghcarry.gif clipmeeting.gif clipjunglepull.gif clipbaghcarry2.gif clipjunglefear.gif march57.gif Concept Art The Jungle Book BagheeraSketchesMK.jpg|Bagheera sketches by Milt Kahl. JungleBookMKVG.jpg|Early drawing of Bagheera and friends by Milt Kahl and Vance Gerry. JungleBookKA2.jpg|Bagheera speaking with Colonel Hathi, by Ken Anderson. JungleBookSizesKA.jpg|Height chart by Ken Anderson. Bill_Peet_Bagheera.jpg|Storyboard of Bagheera in Bill Peet's version of The Jungle Book Jungle Book 2015 02.jpg Jungle-book-de concept-art5.jpg Jungle-book-de concept-art9.jpg The Jungle Book Mowgli and Bagheera the black panther model sheet.jpg The Jungle Book cast model sheet.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther Model Sheet 600435.jpg The Jungle Book Mowgli on the chair temple with Shanti Bagheera The Black Panther King Louie the Orangatain Shere Khan the tiger Kaa the Python and Baloo the bear.JPG|Jungle Book poster|link=Bagheera/Gallery ''Jungle Cubs'' Jungle Cubs concept 9.jpg Jungle Cubs concept 1.jpg ''The Jungle Book (2016 film) Jungle Book - Concept Art 2.jpg Jungle Book - Concept Art 3.jpg Films and Television The Jungle Book Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-39.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-43.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther has a basket in his mouth.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther is scared of little baby Mowgli's crying.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1998.jpg The-Jungle-Book-classic-disney-1762728-400-225.jpg|Bagheera and Kaa in ''The Jungle Book Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1072.jpg|Bagheera under Kaa's hypnotisim Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-91.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-581.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-654.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-623.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-745.jpg junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-974.jpg|Bagheera smacks Kaa's jaw just as he is about to eat Mowgli. jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1028.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1030.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-1726.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-1173.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2042.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2071.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2082.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2084.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|"BAGHEERA!!!!!!!!!" Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4025.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4028.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4069.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4084.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4095.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4112.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5341.jpg Junglebook-disneyscreencaps.com-5379.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-5554.jpg|"HALT!!!" Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8969.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8979.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8980.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8987.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8981.jpg jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8990.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8995.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-9003.jpg BagheeraProfile.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4532.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-4533.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2016.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-2464.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8368.jpg Baloo the Bear feels uneasy while Bagheera The Black Panther feels wise.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8459.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-8462.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-828.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther 23982922002.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-3166.jpg Jungle-book-disneyscreencaps.com-920.jpg Bagheera the Black Panther knows Mowgli has to go to his own kind.jpg ''The Jungle Book 2 Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4046.jpg|Bagheera smashed between a cave wall and Colonel Hathi's troops. Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1896.jpg|Bagheera tries to stop Baloo from going into the man village in The Jungle Book 2 Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7578.jpg|Bagheera and Baloo in The Jungle Book 2 Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1842.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1935.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1941.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-1958.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-2007.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3749.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3757.jpg Junglebook2-disneyscreencaps.com-3764.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7060.jpg Jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7725.jpg Mowgli is with all his friends.jpg Bagheera The Black Panther is not sure about Baloo the Bear's idea.jpg|Baloo! jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1670.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1676.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1803.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1810.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1826.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1854.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1878.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1898.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1902.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1918.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-1999.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-2047.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-2152.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-2165.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-2197.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-3966.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4001.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4028.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4062.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4077.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4087.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4139.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4320.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4346.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4354.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4370.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4421.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-4442.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6473.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6481.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6561.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6488.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-6555.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7046.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7507.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7535.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7714.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7753.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7760.jpg jungle-book2-disneyscreencaps.com-7764.jpg The Jungle Book (2016 film) The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 06.png The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 22.png The Jungle Book 2016 (film) 24.png Jungle Book 2016 76.jpg Jungle Book 2016 28.png Jungle Book 2016 30.png Jungle Book 2016 31.png Jungle Book 2016 39.png Jungle Book 2016 38.png Jungle Book 2016 46.png Jungle Book 2016 58.png Jungle Book 2016 61.png Jungle Book 2016 68.png 0915junglebook01.jpg The Jungle Book 2016 Still.jpg Jungle Book 2016 47.png Jungle Book 2016 67.png Jungle Book 2016 68.png Jungle Book 2016 74.png Jungle Book 2016 82.png Baghera Down.png Jungle Book Savanah.png Jungle Book 2016 94.png Jungle Book 2016 102.png Jungle Book 2016 135.png Jungle Book 2016 136.png Jungle Book 2016 133.png Jungle Book 2016 138.png Jungle Book 2016 139.png Jungle Book 2016 141.png The Law of the Jungle.jpg Baghera Flowers.jpg Jungle Book 2016 188.png Jungle Cubs 7203847.png EDJ5MTJqMTI= o disney-channel---1997-promo-jungle-cubs.jpg Hskskcjvudj.png Season2junglecubs.jpg|Bagheera Louie,Baloo and Kaa in Jungle Cubs Season 2 640px-Junglecubs_screen03.jpg 640px-Junglecubs_screen02.jpg Char_12238.jpg|Bagheera in ''Jungle Cubs Jungle Cubs Love Ch 1 by BothersomeKitsune.jpg 711 bg.jpg HathiBaggiLouie-Jungle Cubs.jpg Arthur and Cecil30.png Baloo&Baggy.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-09-11-21h49m48s223.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h04m57s779.png vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h07m56s353.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h53m02s886.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-22h56m32s798.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-12-23h59m21s456.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h07m21s315.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h08m30s945.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h09m17s055.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h09m21s200.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h09m30s845.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h09m58s576.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h10m26s621.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h10m57s117.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h11m01s018.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h13m21s234.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h14m36s278.png vlcsnap-2015-09-13-00h16m04s996.png|"Did I just hear someone say: "Bagheera was right"?" Bagheeraborntobewild.png|Bagheera in Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild ''House of Mouse Junglebookcast.PNG|Bagheera in House of Mouse with the other Jungle Book characters Gang.jpg Printed Media Kaa&Mowgli03.jpg Jungle book disney comic.jpg More Jungle Book Little Golden Book.jpg More Jungle Book Record Cover.jpg More Jungle Book Book Cover.jpg Video games Duawbagheera.jpg|Bagheera costume in ''Disney Universe _-The-Jungle-Book-Groove-Party.jpg|Bagheera in The Jungle Book Groove Party junglebook-grooveparty-4-large.jpg MowgliLouieBaggy-The Jungle Book Rhythm.jpeg 35826-disney-s-the-jungle-book-genesis-screenshot-bagheera-the-black.gif|Bagheera in The Jungle Book (video game) Merchandise January 10.jpg|Bagheera in Disneystrology book Bagheera-kaa.jpg|Bagheera and Kaa Vinylmation !B+H0Qw!B2k~$(KGrHqUOKjcEzbG0+ZBwBM-tu7(Dug~~ 35.jpg $(KGrHqJ,!hIE5ok,Psw3BOk8LS8L9!~~ 3.jpg $(KGrHqR,!ocE63(m!Z-EBO3r2kC8t!~~60 57.jpg $(KGrHqUOKjkE1v7w!ogyBNr2vgE7!Q~~ 35.jpg $(KGrHqZ,!hgE7k4SFmbTBPJkIIqDng~~60 57.jpg Bagheera Figurine.jpg Bagheera Pin.jpg|Pin Bagheera Face Pin.jpg bagheeraWDHV.png Bagheera Medium Soft Toy.jpg 1231055500123.jpg|2016 Jungle Book soft toy The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Tuesday UK.jpg The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Tuesday US.jpg Bagheera Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg The Jungle Book Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg Category:Character galleries Category:The Jungle Book galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries